Jorde Nunez Visits Habbo Hotel
You can read the original Habbo article by clicking here. In The Habbo News Check out the interview from one of the Top 13 contestants. We really enjoyed having Jorge at Habbo and hope he returns soon! Read the exclusive interview below! And, as an added bonus, don't forget to check out the official Upper Deck group page and download the FREE exclusive Upper Deck American Idol Top 13 virtual collectible card for Jorge Nunez to decorate your homepage and show your support for your favorite voted-off contestants! These limited-edition Upper Deck virtual collectible card stickers will only be available for a limited time, so act fast! Don't forget to join the Official Habbo American Idol group! ___________________________________________________________________________ Q: What are your plans to continue your singing career? A: Well, I'm going to go back to Puerto Rico, I'm gonna enroll in school again for next semester. So I'm just gonna go around and see who wants to give me an offer, and I bet there must be people out there- this IS American Idol- you get a lot of exposure. So basically, I'm gonna keep going around and see what's out there. You know, I'm not a big big big celebrity, I just got some publicitiy, so I'm just gonna look around and see what I want to do, and now I’ve got a head start! Q: What was your favorite part of being on American Idol? ' A: My favorite part was when I get a text from Marc Anthony and Jennifer Lopez, which was so awesome! I couldn't believe JLo was texting me- I thought, “Ok JLo, I don’t have your #, but I would like to have it!”. And Marc's my idol- he's like the biggest male pop star in Puerto Rico, and the judges told me I have the vocal power of Marc Anthony, which was a huge compliment. He's like the male version of Whitney Houston in Puerto Rico- you can't compare anyone to him, cause he's just SO good, ya know? '''Q: Will you continue to watch the rest of the season? ' A: Of course I will- I have to support my friends! And I'm gonna vote for all of them! 'Q: How does it feel to have fans? ' A: I don't know if I have fans- I'm in a bubble right now, but I did have a couple of people stop me on the street, and here in NY, there is a big Puerto Rican community, so a Puerto Rican guy gave me free Pinkberry! That was really nice. It's been a great experience to know that people actually support you and want you to be on the show, and people really want you to become a singer. Cause it's not only that they want you to be on the show, because the show is eventually going to end, but to continue and go on to have a singing career- that was very cool. '''Q: What's your favorite TV show? Movie? A: I have a lot! My favorite TV show was Will & Grace- that's the best show ever! Love Karen Walker! And people are gonna be surprised by this, but my favorite show ever EVER is The Soup! It's so funny! When I was on American Idol, I thought, “I don’t care if host makes fun of me, because obviously, if I’m on The Soup, he’s gonna make fun of me, but I wanna be there! It’s the best show ever- he’s too clever! That, and Chelsea Lately, and Kathy Griffin. As for movie, this is silly, but I’ll say it anyway- The Little Mermaid! When I was a kid, I used to watch it over and over again. Q: What do you like to do for fun (besides singing)? A: I play Pokemon- it’s embarrassing, but I like it! I can’t wait to get the new one- it’s coming out this month. I like video games too. And I like playing Dance Dance Revolution a lot, that game is good! I can’t play as well anymore, cause I haven’t played in a while, and I play on the hard level, cause I was used to it, but now, 5 steps and I’m done! I need to start playing again! But maybe when I have some free time when I get back to Puerto Rico. My mom’s gonna call me a freeloader, cause I’ll be there playing games all day! Q: When you audition, did you ever dream that you would make into the Top 13? A: When I auditioned, all I was thinking about was my grandfather, who passed away a year ago, and I thought, “I’m sure Grandpa would want me to do this”. What I really wanted to see were the judges! I was like, “I gonna see Paula Abdul!”. And when I got inside audition, and I see those guys, they're like small shiny people! You know, the makeup and the lights, they really looked like they were glowing! So I thought, “someday, I want to be as shiny as them!” But you know, I never thought I would get this far, and I knew it was going to be a great experience, and whatever happens, now I can say that I came here and I tried it. And I got to the Top 13, that's not bad! Q: What's your favorite food? A: I'm gonna have to spell it for you- it's Mofongo. It's plaintains, deep-fried, mashed with pork grease and garlic. It like a bowl and you put shrimp or lobster, or whatever you want. It's a great dish! I can't eat shellfish, so I'm gonna have it with pork. We love pork in Puerto Rico- if there's no pig, there's no party! jorge1.jpg jorge2.jpg Category:Celebrity visits Category:Historic